


Regrettable Life Choices

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Gen, Humor, Kix doesn't want to be the mom anymore, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Rex soon finds out there's no such thing as a lazy morning lie-in when you're bunking with the Company's head medic.
Series: Soft Wars [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 33
Kudos: 722





	Regrettable Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kix. I love Rex. I love aggravating them. Life's pretty great.

“Kix your 2Lt is calling.”

“Respectfully Captain, before o’five hundred he’s _your_ 2Lt.”

There is blessed silence in the dorm for about a minute. The comm chimes again. Both officers let it ring out.

“Could be a medical emergency.”

“Likely.” A grunt, someone rolling over.

“And?”

“Still working up to caring sir.”

“How’s that going?”

“Not well Captain. Not well.”

The chimes die out a second time. Neither man is fooled into thinking that is the end of it.

They get five minutes this time.

The door creaks open and a slice of light cuts across Rex’s bunk, stabbing right into his eyes. He winces. “Damn it.”

“Uh Kix?” Hardcase whispers. Tries to whisper. He’s never been particularly good at it.

“No,” Kix grunts. It’s distinctly unfair, Rex thinks. Kix has the far side bunk, so _he_ doesn’t have to deal with hallway light drilling into his eyeballs at oh-obnoxious-thirty. “Go away.”

“Kix, Jesse’s looking for you,” Hardcase persists.

“I got that Hardcase. I don’t care. I won’t care for at least another three hours. I’m on leave and there _is_ a medic on duty. Go away.”

Hardcase retreats. But he leaves the door open and the hallway light on. Is it worth getting up to close it, Rex wonders. He can’t decide. Hardcase is back before he makes up his mind.

“Jesse says he brought coffee. A lot of coffee. And breakfast sandwiches.”

Kix grunts again, and sighs. “Is he dying?” There’s a pause. It’s not one that inspires confidence.

“No?” Hardcase shuffles out and then back again. “He says no.”

“‘He says no’,” Kix grumbles. “Hardcase. If this was a post-battle triage, how far up on the list would I need to put him?”

“Uh?” The trooper shifts awkwardly. Rex, who’d just managed to get his head into a shadowed spot is again inundated with light. He hates everything. “I mean. Not very high? Probably? It’s a tattoo.”

Kix groans loudly. Rex would be tempted to laugh, if he hadn’t gotten to bed less than an hour ago.

“But it’s also sort of. Basically bits of it are on his eye? And it’s sort of swollen shut? And oozy? I don’t know what that means.”

Kix lays very still, very silent. “I’m going to kill him,” he says conversationally.

“As your commanding officer,” Rex sighs, “I’m required to inform you this conversation is admissible in front of a military tribunal.”

“You’d have to catch me first.”

“I’ll just… tell him you’re coming, yeah?” Hardcase says and beats a hasty retreat. He leaves the door open.

Kix sighs, long and aggrieved. “Fuck me with a scalpel,” he complains. Rex can commiserate.

“Kot, vod1,” he says, and taps his forearm. Once, and his hand falls limply away, too tired to finish the motion. “I’ll be with you every step of the way through this medical and potentially disciplinary event. Through the Force. Turn the karking light off when you leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Strength, brother. If this is your first time dabbling in this little universe of mine, know that this is an in-joke that started [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407009). Back  
> 
> 
> Why are you getting tattoos around your eyes Jesse? Is that the most responsible course of action Jesse? Do you deserve everything Kix is about to do to you Jesse?


End file.
